i needed you grissom pov
by baby hosey
Summary: again... i split i needed you into 2 points of view... i dont know if it works,,, what do you think,,  ive been playing neyo "give me everything" hence the story nut yeah read enjoy and please review.


Grissoms pov

It was a sunday, i woke early to find sara asleep next to me... i loved when she stayed over... a whole month together, i still wish i had not been so scared and done this sooner, my life felt complete and i was so happy... i had had a dream about me and sara taking our relationship to the next level... we'd explored and tried things but we had never made love... looking at sara fast asleep,i wanted to wake her and make passionate love to her, showing her how much i loved her... but i couldnt it had been forever since i had been with a woman and i didnt want to fail or be unable to perform not on my fiurast time with sara,, she'd prpbably think i was too old to do it,,,,, i hate thinking this, i got up threw ont some clothes and left the bedroom,,,, i was so frustrated i started to clean away the washing up from the night before... _why cant i just go in there wake her and do with her what i know she wants? im useless she'd dpo bettter with someone her age not an old timer like me. _i shook me head, i knew she loved me, she had fought for me for ages and i knew that in time it would happen... i think noticed i was crashing around making loads of noice...

"morning honey, you ok?", i flapped my hand as i knew i couldnt tell her what was wrong...

"ok, I'm going for a shower"...

_a shower how nice that would be to share a shower, he hot sexy body naked body next to mine_

i shook my head the thought hurt, i put my face in my hands... i felt even worse,,, i slumped on the floor almost in tears...

_why cant i just storm in there and jump in with her? nothings stopping me... thats what ill do_

i heard her music go on, i waited outside the door till i knew she was inside... i didnt need to be quiet sara played her music so loud... i watched her and wanted her even more... my whole body was tingling... i stripped down, took a deep breath and stepped in behind her...

she suddenly swung around, i got a full view of her lovely naked body... i suddenly felt a little unsure...

"jeez u gave me a heart attack" she said... "whats up baby? are you ok?" i nodded..

we just looked at each other... i was watching the water cascade over her lovely body... she looked amazing and i let my gaze drift down to her breasts, umm how i wanted to touch them as i had done before,,,, but my gaze drifted lower... uhh wow.. she shaved... my whole body was going mad,, suddnely i looked up and caught sara do the same... she must have been looking at my body too,,,,,

she gave me one of her smiles that i love but i stil felt unsure of what to do next,,, id not planned past entering the cubical...i thought bout walking out but i knew i wanted her more than ever now... i moved to her and kissed her deeply, in knew she loved these kisses and she may guess my intention... i pulled away,,, i smilled hoping for a smile back to say carry on... she did and i practically lept on her...

my whole body was crying out being so close, i let my hands wander all over her body... her hands were stroaking my chest... i could feel my manhood growing,,,,, i moved back and took one nipple into his mouth, i had done this before and knew she loved it... she groaned as i did...my other hand was moving down...she kept sighing with pleasure... i stopped and slowly kissed all the way up to my neck,,,i was feeling so ready to burst,,, i didnt want to just be in here i wanted to take her to bed and be inside her... to do it all... my manhood was huge by now crying out for her... for my sara...

I got to her neck "can i take you to bed?" i whispered in her ear, i was worried about her reply... "yes, of course" and she kissed him... that was it i knew what was going to happena dn the anticipation as huge... we got towels and she lead me to the bedroom not breaking the kiss we had going on,,, she stoppeed as her legs hit the bed,,,, thsi was it my time to shine.. show her what i felt...

i removed out towels as she laid back ont he bed, we both crawled uo the pillows... i moved on top of her,,, she looked to sex below me, ready for what was coming,,,

i started to kissing her again... she pulled me fully on top of me... she started kissin my neck and collar bone.. it felt great i started to moan... i knew i had to enter her soon or id cum as i was but i needed it in her...i was a little worried about my size so i slowley slipped myself in ... she pushed herself back to let me in further.. it felt amazing... finally i would make love to my gorgeous girlfriend... i allowed her a little time to adjust before I started to move in and out... she kissed me deeply her tounge playing with mine... i couldnt believe how good this felt...

I could feel i was loosing control... i sped up my pace ... i never wanted it to stop... she suddnely got hold of my butt and pulled me into her further..

we were both breathing heavy and moaning and groaning... i got fatser and fatser until i cum... i carried on pumping until she orgasmed just after me... i felt amazing... i had finally made sara orgasm... i slumped on top of her and never wanted to let go...

i felt her shaking below me, i wasnt sure why... so i moved and looked at her, she was crying,,, _oh my god my world collapsed... id forced myslef on her,,, what if she wasnt ready, what is she wanted to go slower...what have i done? shes going to leave me,,, forced her.. thats practically rape... _that was it my world collapsed...

"oh sara, i'm so sorry, i didnt mean to force myself on you like that, im sorry" my voice wavered at the end, i had to look away i was crying what had i done, i had risked everything now i was throwing it away...id loose more than ever.. i felt dirty touching her... she grabbed my face and made me look at her, she spoke softly "gil, honey, stop" i was getting mad now.. not at her but i couldnt stand ot hear her try to calm me..."why? ive violated you... ive made you do something you didnt want... in normal terms ive... ive..." i couldnt say it... id raped her...

i couldnt lay on her anymore... i tried to get off but she wrapped my legs around me...she was strong...

i know she could see my pain but she looked so calm,... how could she,,,, she spoke seriously now "gil stop it... you havent violated me or anythin like that... if i didnt want it i would of said no in the shower and i know you would of stopped, i truast you with my life you have done nothing wrong, i love you" the words i love you had not been uttered between us... i knew she ment it too,,,, co si loved her too,,,,

next panic_,,, i must of hurt her with my size,, its been along time for her too,,,, oww god,,,_ "then ive hurt you... i know im big but i just needed you..." sara jumped in before i could carry on...

" i needed you too, you havent hurt me, i loved what you just did to me"... now i was confused,,, i hadnt forced nyslef on her and she wasnt hurt spo whya was she crying,,,,so i asked her , she kissed me full on but i pulled away i had to know the answer...

"gil, i love you and you have just made me the happiest women alive, im on top of the world, i have never felt such pleasure before EVER,and we needed that... ive wanted you for days but i know we said we would take it slowly so i didnt do or say anything" gil now smiled knowing they were happy tears,

"gil no one has ever made me feel that way during sex... but that wasnt sex gil,,, that was love making, i felt it coming from you with every movement... god im tingling"...

we both smilled and kissed... I rolled off and pulled me into me i was so happy... id made her feel amazing and loved exactly what i wated to do...

"sara?"

she sounded worried "yes honey"

"i love you sara, i was looking at you asleep this morning and all i wanted to do was grab you and do exactly what we just did but i didnt think i could do it,,,, thats why i was crashing around, i was so upset cos i thought i couldnt pleasure you like i wanted to... when you said u were getting in the show i knew i had to do something... i watched you in there and knew i had to act... im very glad i did... you sure that was ok? be honest please" ... i had to know,,, it had been so long and i was worried i wouldnt compare the previous younger guys she'd been with...

she whispered

"i wanna do that all the time... it was amazing... you know exactly where to touch me, umm im so happy right now"

my world came back to normal i had managed exactly what i wanted and more,,,, i loved her so much,,,, i pulled the covers over us and we layed in bed for what seemed like forever...

i looked over at the clock _oww no... i hate time someimtes _ I spoke breaking the silence..

"i think we had better get up, we need to eat and probably shwer again before work in 2hours" said gil... i got up, gave her a cheeky smile and proudly said "and after work we can come back and do this all over again"...


End file.
